How to truly be ninja: naruto style!
by luffyxrobin-luffyxnami
Summary: Naruto at a younge age will make a choice that will ROCK the elemental nations to there VERY core, he will take the ninja world by storm and kick ass!narutoxfem.kyuubixharem,more girls later on. please R&R, lemons later on they will be described in detail
1. how to begin

**Hey guys, I had this idea in my head for a while, after watching about ohhhh 5 ninja movies, 3 with blood, guts, swearing and killing. And 2 with assassinations! Yay ^.^**

**I also apologies but I cannot update any of my other fics while I have this idea in my head okay? Also, to all you people that started reading Narutos new found hope in life and that jazz, if you started reading and realize the spelling errors, that's okay! I freaking get A LITTLE better around chapter 4-8, and so fourth! So just because I couldn't spell at that moment, doesn't mean to stop reading. Now on with my newest fanfiction!**

**The beginning!**

Our story starts in a quiet village known as konoha, better known as the village hidden in the leaves. And our main character of this story is a lone figure of one Uzumaki Naruto! It has been over three and a half years since the fourth hokage died sealing the Kyuubi who attacked konoha into his own son making him a jinchuuriki. Now most people's three year old children aren't very smart and can only say very few words and are starting to learn how to read. Not for this young boy though, Naruto knew that in his whole life while people would attack him, stab him, try to assassinate him, and say mean words under their breath when he walked by that he was the kyuubi's vessel. He had met the demon around his third birthday when he was knocked unconscious and arrived at his mindscape to learn of why he was the village pariah, and to also learn that the Kyuubi was a girl! While as I said children were starting to speak and read, Naruto had all these things down. He could read big books with very hard vocabulary, putting him around the mental capacity of a 16 year old, and he could speak the English language like any normal person over the age of 10. Since he knew why people would attack him, it made the beatings less painful, but didn't stop him from experiencing the pain first hand anyway. So one night around the middle of May, Naruto had enough, and using the small amount of skills he had from hiding from the villagers, he snuck into the hokage office to hide… and maybe see if he could scrounge up any information on his parents.

So using the skills in fuinjustu that he had been learning from Kyuubi, Naruto created a chakra suppressing seal, and a genjutsu seal that made him invisible, he snuck into the hokage office while the third hokage was probably at home sleeping this late at night since it was already 11 PM. He quickly snuck in through the window, and to this day he never knew why it was always unlocked and not protected with seals and the like, he crawled over the edge and was now in the hokage office. (The reason the window is unlocked is due to Jiraiya always coming in through there, so Sarutobi stopped putting security seals there… which was his downfall)

Quickly using the time he had at hand, Naruto searched the hokage office for any information on his parents.

5 hours later – 4:00 AM

Our favorite sun kissed blonde haired friend had been searching though all the information in the kage's office, he had read about secrets that only a kage could know, and future secrets to come at hand if a curtain Uchiha clan didn't stop plotting against the leaf. Yet even with finding all these secrets Naruto couldn't find anything on his parents! He almost gave up, when he spotted a seal that he had never noticed, under the hokages desk, where he had been hiding with all the folders next to him. He quickly inspected it and realized it was a storage seal, so being curious he activated it. And out poofed two scrolls, a normal one, and a scroll that had an orange swirl on it. Curiosity rising Naruto opened up the first normal scroll and read what it had to say.

_To my dear son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hello son, it's me, your father! Cool hearing from me now huh? Well yeah, if your reading this then that means I'm dead and Sarutobi has seen you fit to hear who your father is! So without further ado, I, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the fourth hokage, and AKA the yellow flash, am your father! Now I know I know, it's kind of cool having me as your father, but you probably have already been through enough ordeals in your life so I need to get down to business. I am about to go fight the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, and I thought of as many ways to beet it as possible… but none of them worked except for one, and I didn't want to have to do it, but I knew to ensure the safety of the villagers and shinobi, that I would have to make the ultimate sacrifice, which was to seal the fox into my own son, you Naruto. I know you might hate me but you must understand, that I couldn't ask anyone to do this because I could never truly trust what they would do with their child after I sealed it, and since your related to me I figured you would be as good nature and free spirited as I am! And I really couldn't ask someone to do something that I couldn't do myself, so with a heavy heart I did the dead. Also, while I am at it I need to tell you about our bloodline, it is known as the __**sonido**__ (everything from bleach I don't own, and I hope that's how it's spelled.) to unlock this bloodline of ours, you must first look into yourself, and try to find something that seems to be moving quickly throughout your chakra coils, if you can pinpoint it, and quickly try pulling on this thing, your bloodline will activate! This allows us to move at speeds that even the supposed glorious sharingan can't follow, even at its highest level they can't follow our speed, the speed is so fast that its said to be as fast as light, and heck, the hiraishin is actually just a fuinjustu I added to a kunai so I could go a long distance without having to sonido there, since the hiraishin is instant and I don't have to run there and have it take like an hour if it's really far away when I could flash there in a second, and the second reason I created the jutsu was so I could know what is up to 20 feet away from the seal, and then just flash there and quickly do what is needed. This bloodline of ours also makes us have even denser bones than the kaguya clan, letting us take a lot of pressure on our bodies, that can be put to the test with many gravity seals, the most that our clan has ever been recorded for our bodies was a max of 36x gravity with the gravity seals on, but I'm sure with the Kyuubi in you, you can go even farther than that. Now you may ask why I am even mentioning this, well, with the gravity seals, your sonido will improve due to our bodies adapting to the pressure of the gravity and lets us move at even higher speeds! Now down fret too much, I have added a storage seal at the bottom of this scroll with my two prized jutsus, the hiraishin, and the rasengan in a storage seal at the bottom. Along with another scroll that has my clan's most sacred object that has been handed down the Namikaze line for well over seven centuries, it is a ring. Now you may ask what a stupid ring could do for you and our clan, well this "stupid" ring happens to signify who the clan head is, and has the ability to pump chakra that you have stored into it, into you, in case you run out of chakra and are attacked, you can quickly access the chakra in the ring and fill your reserves. This ring can hold up to about seven kages combined of chakra in it, before it can't have anymore stored in it. The second thing in the scroll is information on how to use our clan's many jutsu, and our Taijutsu style, the dragon's fang. I hope you like these gifts, and I hope you use them as you see fit. OH and before I forget, if you go to our estate at the north end in the forest behind the hokage mountain and pump your chakra into the gates, you may go in. Inside there is very little, since we didn't have enough time to fill it with stuff that we would need, but inside is our hole fortune of 8,429,740(take off the zero and you got how much cash I mean in American dollars) ryo , all inside the big storage scroll on the right when you walk in the front door. Only a Namikaze can get into the clan house, so I put it somewhere where you could find it since I didn't have to worry about people ever getting in. otherwise it just a bunch of junk like furniture we were starting to put in, and empty picture frames, we didn't really have enough time to settle in since we were gunna wait until you were born to settle down and be a family, so sorry if you have to fill it in yourself._

_Well that's all the time I got, don't forget I will always love you and to take care, since I know I'm going to die with the jutsu I am using, I will never get to see you grow._

_Sincerely Namikaze Minato the proud father of one special Uzumaki Naruto_

At the end of the message from his father Naruto was in tears since he had a father that loved him, and it was his idol, the fourth hokage. What also made him cry were the tear marks at the bottom of the scroll, showing his father was writing while crying over the prospect of losing his life since he knew that the jutsu he used would require him killing himself for the safety of the villagers. With a shaky hand he activated the storage seal at the bottom of the scroll, and out poofed two more scrolls, that Naruto quickly pocketed for later.

Naruto then grabbed the second scroll while whipping the tears out of his eyes quickly so he could read clearly. This scroll he now knew was from his mother, it wasn't as long as what his father wrote, but he was happy he got to hear from his mother also.

_To my son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, from Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, wife of Namikaze Minato,_

_Dear son, at the bottom of this scroll, like your father, I have put a storage seal. In this seal are three scrolls. One scroll is on our clan's kenjutsu style, another is all the information on fuinjustu our clan has since for some reason we all had a knack for it, and a object that was passed down through our clan to the royal families eldest son or daughter if they didn't have one, is something that has been passed down for over a millennia and is as old as the first day the clan was made. Our clan, the Uzumaki, pass down this objector object's I should say is that they seem to have a mind of their own, they are summoning scroll's for a contracts that we had to figure out through hard work. It seems to pick its summoner, although we have never had it open up to have the summons fight for us, it can only be of the celestial summons, the top ranking ones. Since we have searched throughout the whole elemental nations on what contracts are out there at the moment, and we have narrowed it down to the hell hounds, and the dragons, both of these are of the highest summons there are out there, and although everyone knows of them, no one has seen them, the only reason they even know they even exist is that the regular summons speak of them in a high regard and say that both were the first ever summons to be created, although no one could use them, that didn't stop the summons from telling their summoners about them. So now that I have told you what our clan has given you, I need to write fast, since the doctors have told me I won't stop bleeding and within the next ten minutes I will have died due to blood lose after your birth. I would like to talk to you about our blood line which is known as the 'soul blade' were we combine a piece of our soul with our chakra to create your own sword. Now you may ask how this will create a blade, well our clan doesn't really know, it just somehow does, the way you know it works is if you see a bright flash of light as you channel the needed things through your hands, and PRESTO you got your sword. Our clan's swords have been known to have powers, and these powers range from many things, but the power is unique only to the wielder who created the sword. So you will have to find out on your own on how to tap into these powers. Well, that's all the time I have, I wish I could see you grow up, see your first step, your first word, see you graduate at the ninja academy, be there for you after your first kill, even be there to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend or girlfriends since it isn't uncommon for the clan heir and last member to have many wives, and also to be there to see your first child, but sadly I cannot, so I must go. I'm growing weaker by the second, and its getting hard to write… I love you son, never forget that, I hope the villagers see you as a hero like your father says so, even though we both know that probably won't happen, we can still dream though, can't me?_

_Love, your mother, and proud parent, Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto felt another torrent of tears run down his three year old face, lightly going over his three whisker marks on each cheek as his vibrant oceanic blue orbs cried once again since he now knew his parents cared and love him. He vowed to be the best shinobi there ever was in the elemental nations in honor of his parents, and since he secretly already wished for that. He would not use this power for evil though, he would use it to help the innocent, and save his loved ones if he ever gained any that wasn't already attached to him. Quickly activating the storage seal like he did his father's letter, Naruto grabbed the things, including the two summoning scrolls, and stored all the scrolls, including his father's that he took out of his pockets, into a smaller storage scroll. He quickly put everything he took back and made sure that he left no trace that he was there before, except for a note that he put into the storage scroll in the thirds desk in case he ever checks for the items and see's there gone he at least knew they were where they were supposed to be.

The sun was slowly starting to arise over the horizon, and we could now get a better look at our blond friend. He had blond hair that spiked all over the place and looked untamed since he had yet to EVER get a haircut, he had two oceanic blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and he was slightly tanned from having to stay outside for so long a lot since the orphanage was never truly safe. He had on some black genes, and a black T-shirt with the orange spiral that signified his clan on the front, and the words Uzumaki on the back in bright orange. He didn't wear shoes since he would always get them taken away from the staff at the orphanage saying that demons don't need protection for their feet, and they would even take his socks, so he stopped trying, and just let things happen like that, so he had nothing covering his feet up. He also had a seal on his neck, that turns out to be a… gravity seal! The Kyuubi had said since at a young age children grow faster, she wanted him to quickly grow stronger to better protect himself she set him up with it by controlling his hands to draw it on his neck. The seal had the kanji for three above it, signifying that he was at 3x gravity, and showing how far he had gotten, even if it was less than 100 pounds since he only weighed around 26 pounds, I mean he was only three for crying out loud.

Naruto quickly ran behind the Hokage Mountain and north, to find his father's and mother's estate. He didn't have to wait long, since he quickly found it under a high level genjutsu, but thanks to Kyuubi, genjutsu would not ever affect him since they would dispel right away due to him just being there. He quickly did as his father instructed, and found the scroll that had his clan's money in it, and quickly searched the estate for anything of value. All he had found though was furniture with plastic over it, empty picture frames, and tables and chairs. Seeing that he didn't find anything he would need beside this, he left the estate, and quickly put a seal on it that would hide the estate, and would only show if the person's chakra signature was put into it, which was only Narutos. Now you may ask why he wouldn't stay there or why he didn't take the furniture for his own? Well that answer is simple, Naruto was gunna leave the village, he didn't know how long, but he knew he couldn't stay while the people here would not accept him at all and would hurt him to where he almost went insane. He had already left a note back at the hokage office that would probably be found in another hour or two by the hokage himself, that told his reasons for leaving and that he would be back around the time for graduations for genin to become a shinobi, but otherwise he was gunna leave.(ps: the graduation exams are for people that are at least 14, so the age has been boosted from a freaking 10, to four more years, so they start there academy days at the age of 10, and learn for 4 years until they can take the genin exams.) So with a heavy heart, Naruto quickly climbed the front gates of konoha, since they don't open until 8 AM, and made a mad dash away from said village.

When alone and about 35 miles away from the village, Naruto sat down to first activate his father's bloodline.

'_Hey kyu-chan, I'm going to try and activate my father's bloodline, so once I do, I am gunna make my own sword the way my mother wrote in her note okay?'_ thought Naruto to Kyuubi, since ever since he spoke to her they had a mental bond now and could talk to her at any time, enless he blocked her out, since it was his body he could do whatever he wanted to what happened in his mind.

'**Well Naruto-kun, I think that would be good, but once your done with that I want you to put on your father's clan's ring and always pump a small amount of chakra into it like I showed you about six months ago okay? And over the course of time you will have filled it up in what? One to two months?' **said Kyuubi to Naruto.

'_Yeah, I will, well here goes nothing.'_ Thought Naruto.

He took up a meditative stance, which was sitting down with his legs crossed, sitting up against a tree in the vast forest that surrounded konoha for up to 50 miles and quickly zeroed in on his chakra coils. He stayed at one point in his coils, waiting to see if anything happened out of the ordinary while watching an exact point since his father said there bloodline thingy races throughout your whole chakra coils so he waited for it. He didn't have to wait long since he could feel something quickly zip by that spot and show up again exactly after his heart beat. So he tried to time it just right to be able to pull on this weird thing that was in his chakra coils… three… two… now! He caught whatever it was and pulled with all his mental stamina, and internally he felt it come out of his coils, and whatever it was quickly moved around his body, going past organs, blood vessels, veins, skins, even went inside all of these things, and finally stopped at his brain, where he could feel a slight headache. He looked up, and he realized that if he concentrated hard enough that things moved in slow motion, like time slowed down and he was the only normal moving thing out there. He un-focused on his sight to go back to normal and all of a sudden everything went at the normal pace he knew. He realized this must be one of their bloodlines abilities to help them in a tough spot.

Now that that was over, he went and un-sealed the ring that popped out of the original scroll in the hokages office and put it on. It was a very cool ring if he did say so himself. It was a black obsidian color all around, with gold trim and gold lettering that made up many weird seals around it, and at the top was a gem, an emerald if he had to guess, the emerald was a hexagonal shape and on the top flat surface was the engraved kanji for storage.

Now done with his father's bloodline stuff, he moved on to making his soul sword. Still in the criss cross sitting position on the ground, he held out both his hands with his palms facing toward the tree line at the top of the trees in the forest, and started to channel chakra to his hands, and while still focusing on that, he looked inward on his body to find where his soul was. He didn't have to wait long since he never found it but for some reason his body must have unconsciously knew what he wanted because he could see a bright light through his shut eye lids.(this is why only the Uzumaki can do this, since no one can truly ever find there soul in their body, so they wouldn't be able to do what he did, his body is just special since he's form the Uzumaki clan and his body unconsciously knows how to do this)

He opened his eyes, and his breath hitched. His sword was a katana style sword, with 45 inch blade, one inch thick hand guard, and a six inch handle. The blade was an interesting design, it was pure black, almost an obsidian color, with an intercut marking of a very dark orange dragon going from the head at the tip, to the tail near the guard, on the sharp edge of the sword was an outline of a dark crimson. The guard was a simple circle but had a skull as the design inside of the sword. The guard was a pattern of obsidian black cloth and on the side was crimson red diamond shapes going from the tip of the guard to the end of the handle. All in all he though it looked KICK ASS! A scabbard appeared next to him on his right, it was pure black, like the darkest night. So with that, he sheathed the sword that was well over his height since he was only 3 feet and two inches tall, and added a seal that Kyuubi had just told him to put on the scabbard to make it stick to any part of his body, so he quickly did so and attached it diagonally across his back, going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

With that done, he drew a storage seal on his left arm to put the small scroll he had that held all of his most prized family possessions into, since he didn't really like carrying a freaking three foot long eight inch diameter scroll on his back everywhere. He knew that it wasn't a very likely chance that the summoning scrolls his mom gave him would pick him, and he figured he would have a better chance if he trained and got older before trying to even open any of them, so he left them be. So, he quickly got up and ran once again, but this time putting his gravity seal back down to normal which was just 0, so he could make a great distance away from konoha before the hokage could send anyone after him.

He figured he would try to get his gravity seal up to the thirties in all his years that he would be traveling alone. And start to lift weights since the gravity seals never truly helped him gain muscle, just help his muscle's bear a great burden, so it would probably be easier to lift a lot of weights but he would have to do it a lot if he wanted to become stronger. So with that in mind, he set out to start his training for when he would enroll his services to any village or country besides konoha in helping with whatever they wanted him to do, assassinate someone, protect a princess or dignitary, or help them turn the tide for a war. But he would not take just anyone, he would choose who he would help, he didn't want the bad side to win over the good side, he wanted to help, but he didn't want to tarnish his name, he would come up with a name over the years, and when he knew he was ready to even start he would sign his services to many people if they wanted his help. But before he could do that, he would have to create a name for himself, he could just say "hey, here I am, I can do this and that and this and I'm only a kid. Trust me, all I need is XXXX amount of money" no he wouldn't be able to do that, he would have to do a lot of stuff like hunt for bounties, and randomly show up during wars and take up the good side and obliterate the opposite side. But before he could fantasize about this even more, Kyuubi had to remind him that if he wanted it to be reality, then he would have to train.

He agreed with her, he would go and train, and once he became a force to be reckoned with he would arise. He would grow to be a force that would turn the tides for any nation, and he would gain a lot of political input, but most of all he would gain a name that would strike fear into any man, woman, or child.

He would be named…

**Alright folks that's it, I plan on making him an important factor in the kirigakure war, and many more to come before he goes back to konoha. Now I would like suggestions for his name, it has to be something that says "I kick ass, I take names, I am the force that will destroy you" or a I will kill you type of name, something that speaks volumes. But yeah, now that I got this idea out there, I would like to see if you guys could review and give me your ideas, names, or just say that I am off to a good start. This WILL be a harem fic, with lemons, limes, and absolutely positively NO YAOI OR YURI, there will not be girl on girl action, just straight forward awesome sex, pleasure, and described scenes. But yeah, if anyone wants to use my ideas, please ask, don't just say you created them, and if I took any of your ALREADY existing ideas then I'm sorry, I won't say sorry to people that say they had that idea but haven't put it up yet, that will not be acceptable. So please review and put my story down for your favorites. Check out my other stories as well and review, the spelling may be bad at first, but it will get better in the later chapters that I have put out already, so please review, I can't stress that enough because I need to know if I am doing good with this story if I am just wasting my time. -_- and I don't need people saying "good job" or "nice" those are too short and actually make me think you didn't care at all and won't take the small amount of time out of your day to say something good about my fic.**

**Ja ne- derick scarff.**


	2. helping the cause

**Alright people, I figured Naruto's name, but I need a name for Naruto's sword. So I put a poll up on my homepage, and came up with some names, pick from them and the winner will be Naruto's swords name. really all the name does is tell you the 2****nd**** stage of Naruto's power, since that's the name to it, I will wait until I think the poll has reached up to 20 votes, and then depending on the name will depend on the final stage of his sword. Now enough of that, I believe I should be starting with the story but I got one last thing to say. Please people read my other fics and review, it encourages me to write faster okay? And please don't mind my spelling, I am trying to fix it, it gets better in later chapters on my 2****nd**** fic. But yeah now let's get on with **

**How to be ninja: Naruto style!**

**7 years later: Naruto age 10**

Naruto was walking on his way to kirigakure in his new attire he had made from a very skilled clothes maker in a village outside of fire country. He was now five foot two and he wore almost all black. He had on pitch black shinobi pants that were baggy at the bottom, a long red streak going from his right hip to the bottom of his pant leg, and on the left leg his pants were cut half way in about four inches from the bottom of his pant leg. Black sandals and a hidden blade in the soul of his right foot was what adorned his feet. He adorned a black short sleeved jacket that showed off his muscles, the kind that look good on you but you don't look to buff, on his sleeves about two inches up were cut half way so they fell slightly more over his arms. The jacket was a bitch black but had a red swirl in the back and in the front where he had a red cross along his zipper line. The jacket also had a high neck caller except the front showed. (Sort of like his shippuden type jacket, just instead of orange its dark crimson, and the cuts on the jacket I saw in a manga I just checked out today.) On his back was his sword in its scabbard. He wore fingerless leather gloves that went only up to his wrists. On his right hand his glove had a normal metal plate, but the metal was made of chakra conductive minerals. His left hand had one spike on each knuckle, one inch each, and was made of the same metal as his metal plate on his left hand. He wore a face mask to cover up his mouth, nose and whisker marks, allowing people to see only his eyes, which were now a darker oceanic blue than when he was younger. His bright blond hair was also now more wild and untamed then when he was younger, it spiked out in all directions and went all the way down to in between his shoulder blades, not that anyone could see due to his jacket but none the less it went that far. Along with his attire, he had two tattoos on his arms, one on his right and one on his left. The tattoo on his right was one of a mythical beast, looking like it was about to set flight with its giant wing mass, this beast was a dragon, and was just below his sleeves. On his left was a tattoo of what looked to be a dog with wings, the dog was set with its face in a snarl, looking very menacing.

Naruto couldn't believe how much fun he had actually had without everyone in konoha breathing down his neck. He loved life on the road, he loved being outdoors and he also loved his summons. Yeah that's right, summons, which means more than one! Oh he remember that day two years ago, when he had just finished testing himself against an S-class Suna shinobi that went rouge after he tried to assassinate the Kazekage at that time. After he had killed the shinobi and went to the bounty collecting building that was a couple miles away, he had thought to see if he was worthy of either of his summoning contracts. So when he was sure no one was around for miles, he brought both out, and looked at them. He hadn't really looked at them when he was younger and never touched them again until he thought he was ready. So now that he got a good look, he noticed they both had a blood seal on them. He didn't really think anything of it so he swiped blood on both of them to see what happens. And presto! They both glowed, one a dark red, and one a navy blue. He didn't know what was going on until a flash of light blinded him for a couple of seconds. When he opened his eyes he had seen the two most beautiful women he had ever seen, well 2nd most beautiful women, Kyuubi was first in his book. Said women turned out to be each contracts dignitary to the new summoners. And had not had a summoner in a long time. What really sent him overboard was the prophecy that there next summoner would be able to repopulate there people, since it turned out… the whole freaking summons were female! The males had both died of some disease, and so Kami had come down to them and set up a seal on both their contracts to only allow the chosen person to be able to summon them since it would be the man's job to populate there people once again. This earned both summons a giant red blush from Naruto, and then blood in their face from him thinking perverted thoughts and blacking out. They both didn't mind, since they had been waiting for this day for a long time when the prophecy would soon be fulfilled, and they both loved the thrill of the fight so blood didn't do much to them.

When Naruto had woken up, he had asked how he could have both summons since it was said you could have only one. In turn they said that you technically could have more than one, but you had to talk it over with the boss summons of both summons. Naruto nodded at this since it made sense, and then was suddenly whisked away. What happened that day would remain in his mind for as long as he would live, even the Yamanaka or anyone with the ability to destroy memory or images in the mind, would not be even able to destroy that day's memory. It turned out that he was to meet the boss summons of both clan summons. And to say the trip there was a doozy would be an understatement. As he was walking to the boss summons in their respective realms, all the women had turned to him, blushed, and then started to have a lust filled stare when looking at him. He felt uncomfortable with all the attention and got even more uncomfortable when one woman from the dragon clan had stepped in front of their path, and flash him with her cleavage, then went up to him and gave him a hug while rubbing his face into her bare flesh. Now before you have perverted thoughts, these women all share an attribute to a dragon or a hellhound. Some had wings, some had cool eyes, some had claws, and even some had longer teeth, which actually added to their hotness, so this didn't help Naruto one bit, now back to where his memory was at. Now if this didn't get Naruto to blush even more then he would have been gay, and it turned out the woman only did it because she had not been touch there in so long that she needed a males touch, anything just as long as it was a males skin, she would not mind. So she had gathered all her courage and put Naruto right into her ample bosoms. He fell back from a torrent of blood from his nose. After this they quickly went to the head boss of the dragon clan, talked to her, and had to sign there summoning scroll. He then went to the hellhounds, who were just as hot, but more stable and able to keep under control, and did the same thing with their scroll. He was then told that he could summon either clan whenever he wanted, and was to at least impregnate one woman each year from both clans. Now can you tell me that a man would say no to this, especially the perverts (Jiraiya) would say no to this? Of course not, so he agreed and went back to training until he thought he could handle anything that was thrown at him.

The trip down memory lane had made Naruto lose track of time and was already about four miles away from kirigakure. He was on his way there to get some more wet stones that he had bought six years prior so he could keep his sword in tip top shape even if it didn't rust due to being made from him or dull due to this either, he preferred to do things the right way. So since he was out of them, he decided to make another visit and get some more.

He was now about two miles away when he heard a large amount of noise to the east. So being curious he went there. What he saw almost made his eyes bulge. It seemed that there was a war about to happen, if two giant hordes of people were about to collide while holding weapons was anything to go by. So being ever more curious, he looked through the giant mass of people for someone that looked like they held a high commanding point in one of the armies. He found one in a woman that had rusty red hair, large D-cup breasts, and wore battle armor that he had never seen before, it looked like kirigakure armor, but modified.

He deactivated his 27X gravity seal, and used his father's bloodline, sonido, to appear next to her, since she seemed to be in the back observing, probably waiting until the opposite sides highest commanding officer came out to fight her.

The woman was surprised and startled to see him there. She had not sensed him, and once she got a good look at him she knew who he was, who didn't? all over the elemental nations people knew this figure, he was said to have killed over 20 S-class, 100 A-class, 110 B-class, 40 C-class, 200 D-class missing nin! He had been reported to show up randomly when disaster was about to happen, like the war of kumogakure against iwagakure, were he joined kumogakure in their beliefs that iwagakure was over stepping there bounds on trying to gain more land, and fought with kumogakure ninja and won! He was the main factor in there win, he had killed over 1,240 iwagakure jounin, all in less than five minutes. To say that kumogakure was gunna win would be stating the obvious. This man had showed up at every known war or major disaster for the past five years. He had fought the whole army of kusagakure shinobi that were sent to wipe out a helpless village in Wind Country. It turned out that kusagakure was trying to steal a bloodline that would benefit them in the long run but Wind country would not relent, so they had sent over 650 shinobi, ranging from genin up to jounin. He had single handedly killed them all. His feats were known around the world, and if she had this man as an enemy, she knew she would have a harder time with him then the Mizukage. This man had always left a card behind when he showed up to kill, his name sent fear in to all shinobi across the nation, and he had always written his name on the cards he left behind. He always wrote one thing and one thing only…

[Naruto Uzumaki, AKA- Dark Apocalypse]

"Um, h-h-hello," stammered out Mei Terumi, just being near this young man was enough to make her sweat bullets, his aura screamed respect, and his eyes bore into you like they could see your very soul.

"Hello Kunoichi-san, I see you are fighting a war here… may I ask what are your reasons?" asked Naruto in a nice and friendly voice.

Mei just slowly shook her head, and her eyes changed from looking scared to looking on in determination when he had said what her reasons were.

"We are called the Kiri-rebels, about seven months ago, our Mizukage saw fit to try and wipe out everyone in his walls and country with a bloodline. He feared that someone would grow stronger than him and take his spot as Mizukage so he sent out all his loyal shinobi to do the deed. We are what is left of the people that were hunted and killed because they had a bloodline. We fight for the right to live like any normal person. I became the top general of this army and today is the day that we have chosen to have an all out fight with the Mizukage and his men, today we will finally be free from being hunted and today we will finally be able to properly mourn for the deaths of our loved ones! Today we fight for our right, we fight to live, we fight to preserve the memory of the ones that have died for this cause! We will fight until our last breath and we will fight hard! We will not give up until it is accomplished and we will not relent until we know we have won!" said Mei, and when she got further in her speech, she had started getting louder so her men could hear her, which caused the whole army on her side to cry out in war cries louder than before.

"Sounds like you got a good reason to me… you want my help?" questioned Naruto, getting very serious, his gaze slightly looking at the figure of a man in the distance on the opposite side of the field they were on, looking on at his troops.

Mei's breath hitched, she had known that he would fight no matter what, but to have him help that would almost give them a 100% guaranty that they would win!

"YES YES OH GOD YES!" screamed out Mei, as she hugged Naruto into her giant breasts. Now she wouldn't have to see so many of her kind die, all her friends, all her loyal comrades.

Naruto was surprised by the gesture, and once again had perverted thoughts that rocketed him back in a jet-stream of blood from his nose. Which earned him a giant blush from Mei since she didn't realize she had done that, and was a little embarrassed that this boy had had dirty thoughts due to this… but she couldn't blame him, she was the hottest woman in all of kirigakure, and still was.

"I mean, yes, thank you Apocalypse-san, it would mean a lot to me if you would help me and my people win this war against the tyrant of a Mizukage" said Mei, trying hard to regain composure.

"Hehehehe, alright, that's fine, I like your beliefs on the matter at hand, and am willing to help, my only question is, do you want to fight the Mizukage, or do you want me to do it quickly?" questioned Naruto with a smile on his face at her flustered face.

"I don't care, the less people to die for the rebels the better," said Mei, fire roaring in her eyes at the mention of the death of the Mizukage.

"Okay then, well consider him dead," said Naruto, a sly smirk appearing on his face, but you couldn't see it, all you could see was the look in his dark ocean blue eyes screaming danger.

With that Naruto ran off into the scuffle of people, he could tell who to kill by the colors they wore. People with the Mizukage wore the standard shinobi attire for kirigakure, while the Kiri-rebels wore red jounin vests, and dark blue shinobi pants. Using his bloodline, he decimated through the horde, dropping over 200 people in less than ten seconds. The rebels all stared in awe of him, and the Mizukage and his men all started to sweat profusely.

Naruto smirked, he had created a giant patch were everyone could see him from all around since he was the only one inside the patch that was in the middle of the whole Mizukage army. His eyes flashed a menacing yellow and an apparition of a giant wolf head appeared behind him, its eyes glowing like his, and looked transparent. The apparition had its teeth bared, and looked to be smirking like whatever it was, was happy to be here.

Naruto looked before him at all the shinobi, the war had halted for a moment to look at the new addition to the rebel's side, and they didn't like who it was, many screamed while others were frozen in fear. He looked on with his yellow eyes glowing a darkish yellow, a ring of black around his black pupil. (Hawkeye Mihawk's eyes!)

With one last glance at the army before him, he let out a blood curdling bestial roar, "RRRRROO**OOAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!**" screamed out Naruto, blasting his killing intent all over the area adding a little of kyuubi's killing intent to it, not to make it more powerful, his was already enough to make a kage sweat, but just so they knew he meant business.

This action made everyone freeze up even more, and with that, he headed forward, looking like a black flash on the edge of your vision. He tore through the kirigakure forces like butter, dropping people left and right. He would swipe up, down, sideways, and even impaled a man through his chin up into his skull. His sword was a blur of orange and black, but for some reason the red outline of the dragon would glow as blood touched it, it seemed to soak in the blood, making the red dragon even more of a darker read, almost crimson. All around if you watched from a distance, it looked like someone was cutting through the army in a motion that looked sporadic and randomly made, Naruto would just pick an area and lop their heads off, cut them in half from their mid section, or from their shoulder to hips, he would even cut them vertically in half to a man that smelled of blood and semen, indicating that he had killed someone and had sex, or had raped someone, Naruto didn't know but he knew he would give the man a horrible death. When someone from the kirigakure lines would be about to kill a Kiri-rebel Naruto would randomly show up and lop the persons head off before they could do what they intended to do.

Naruto had killed over half of the kirigakure forces, leaving around 600 men and women left, not including the Mizukage, who was un-able to move. For some reason, he couldn't move from his spot, it was like all of the earth's gravity had impacted around him, and no matter how much he tried to move, using his chakra to strengthen his muscles, and even his demons to strengthen them, he just couldn't budge. So with the inability to move, he watched, as his loyal men and women were dispatched like a play thing.

Mei had watched all this, and found that this boys prowess did not do him justice, this boy's reputation was not exaggerated she could see that. Now she knew why so many of her forces and other nations spoke of this man like the boogeyman… HE WAS FUCKING UNSTOPPABLE! No one could hinder his movement, no matter how hard the opposing forces tried, they couldn't touch him, and after their attempt they would be killed in a random way by the boy's sword depending on his position. She found herself very aroused for some reason by the sight of this young man taking care of the kirigakure army like it was a workout, and she didn't mind.

Seeing that he had only another 260 or so to go Naruto swung his sword really fast in an arc and put it back in front of him so the point was below his chin, and his hilt was held in his hands near his midsection. He had his eyes closed in concentration and called out, "Darkness surround me, howl to the moon and smite my foes… **Kigen Kage Ookami**!" a dark flash then spread throughout the clearing, making everyone unable to see. Once it dissipated, everyone was awe struck. All of the remaining kirigakure forces were in mid are, their backs facing to the earth, and were impaled by… their own shadows? The shadows then went back to being flat surfaces against the earth, making their hosts fall to the dirt with a chores of thuds as the bodies all fell around the same time.

Naruto then proceeded to stalk slowly toward the Mizukage who was only about 50 feet away from him, shaking in fear, and sweating a shit load, and he for some reason still couldn't leave his spot.

"I see you can't move… good, I see my newest jutsu works" said Naruto, you couldn't see the smirk on his face, but you could definitely tell it was there due to the way he was speaking.

"W-What h-h-have you d-done to me you pesky little c-c-child!" stuttered out the Mizukage.

"Oh just a new jutsu I created on my travels, it's called **Futon Release: Gravity Mine Field**, now you may ask if it's called a mine field, why does it keep you rooted to where you are? Well that's simple really, all around you are pockets of air, they are to push against you, making you un-able to move no matter what, and if anyone tried to get close to you, they would set off one of the air pockets, which would then make one blow up. I created over 20 of them around you, so until your dead, or I cancel the jutsu, you're stuck there" said Naruto, his voice sounding demonic and un-forgiving. (Ps: only some things will be in Japanese/Chinese, thanks for reading, keep going, and don't forget to review)

Everyone stared on again in awe, and to prove his point, Naruto threw a shuriken at one of the air pockets that he had created that could only be seen by the caster or someone that could see chakra, causing the pocket to explode! The explosion set off all the others, making it look like a domino effect of explosions.

Once the smoke cleared everyone could see the position the Mizukage was in, he looked like he had just jumped into a house fire to only come out empty handed and with big blistering boils caused by overheating. The Mizukage then lifted up his arm, in a feeble attempt to call for help, even though he had no more followers alive. His hand then dropped, he was hanging on the last string of life when Naruto walked over to him. He knelt down close so he could look the Mizukage right in his face, Naruto could see that due to him being a jinchuuriki his demons powers unconsciously tried to heal him, and would succeed if Naruto wasn't about to do what he was about to do.

He leaned in and whispered so only he and the Mizukage would hear what he was about to say, "I know you're a jinchuuriki my friend, just like me, but unlike you, you can't treat yours right can you? I know you hold the three-tailed turtle, and I will be liberating you from her." Said Naruto, making the mizukage's eyes open wide in horror.

Naruto then held his hand up, it glowed a dark scarlet, before he plunged his hand into the seal on the man's gut, effectively making the man scream in agony. Naruto then proceeded to keep his hand in the man's stomach, until he felt something latch onto his hand, which made Naruto then pull his hand out. In his palm, Naruto held a orb of dark green energy, he looked at it for a second, before lifting up his shirt with his left hand so he could see his own seal, and pushed his hand with the energy in it against his skin, it slowly started to sink in, making Naruto cringe a little form the pain, and then it was in and all the pain stopped. He then looked down at the Mizukage, who had eyes that showed no life in them, and so that day the third Mizukage was dead. (I think it's third… I hope so lmfao, if not then I'm sorry.)

He then stood up and lifted the mizukage's body up with his right hand by the man's head, and flung him over his shoulder at the rebels, who had surrounded him, but gave him a 70 foot girth to do his business. Throwing the Mizukage showed that Naruto had worked out a lot, if the slight tightening of his muscles, that looked ripped but not to ripped when he flexed, was to go by. The body fell down atop the mass of dead bodies behind Naruto making a loud resonating "_THUD_" ring throughout the clearing, which effectively made the Kiri-rebels cheer.

Naruto then started to slowly walk away from the crowd of people, and before he left, he stuck his hand in his right pocket, charged a small amount of chakra to a seal inside it, and out poofed a card. He took the card from his pocket, and with the use of his wind chakra, made it float slowly over to the crowd, who all turned to stare at him, then to the card that slowly drifted to them.

Mei had ran all the way to the front of the army lines to try and thank the boy, but once she got to the front, a card slowly floated in front of her, and somehow then stood vertically, and inserted its self in her cleavage. She blushed a furious red, along with most the male populous in the army, and grabbed the card from her breasts. What she read she spoke aloud and what she read had been read by many before her.

[Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Dark Apocalypse – task completed]

The people then grew silent, before getting a smidge louder and started to whisper amongst each other. Today they had won their war, with little to no casualties, all thanks to this young man, their savior, there hero, forever to be remembered amongst all of Kirigakure.

Mei smiled, before addressing her troops and walked away, since Naruto had left into the woods beyond right after she finished the last syllable of the card he left.

With Naruto

Naruto was now smiling. He loved to help people for the greater good in life, and doing so always made him feel a little better every time. Recapping on what had happened, he realized he had to do something, so taking his time to find a spot to sit in the middle of the woods; Naruto sat cross legged and slowly entered his mindscape.

Once inside his mindscape, Naruto had changed it from the sewer it started out as, to a giant mansion. Now to the right of the original mansion, was a smaller mansion, with only three stories. On the front of the smaller mansion said " Sanbi". Smiling to himself he walked up to the door, and entered. Once inside he was tackled to the ground by a green blur. Not what he expected.

Now opening his eyes after squinting them since he had to prepare for impact, he got a better look at the figure on him. It appeared to be a woman, she had dark green hair that went into a pony tail and was held together with a orange sphere, C-cup breasts, a short miniskirt, stockings, sandals, sleeves, and sleeveless mini-shirt, that were all blue-ish black and green, with fishnet over her thighs, along with a green satchel strapped around her waist. And when she looked up at him after giving him a big hug, he was able to see she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, they were a dark emerald, and shined like one too. Her lips looked delicious, and looked like they were begging to be touched by another pair. Her skin was a creamy peach, and all this made her look even more stunning than ever.

"Um… hello, I'm to presume you're the Sanbi?" questioned Naruto, blushing slightly since he could see down the valley of her breasts.

The girl nodded her head and turned her head to the side while resting it against Narutos chest, "yes, I am, I wanted to thank you for releasing me from my prisoner and saving me from death. If I would have died with him, I would have stayed with his soul for the rest of eternity in hell for his sins. He was never very kind and always demanded my power, and due to the seal I couldn't say no to any of his demands… I… I just wanted to thank you so much, you gave me another chance, and even though you may be the host to the Kyuubi already, I will accept it. Once again… thank you" said Sanbi, and once she said the last part, she looked Naruto straight in the face, and lightly kissed him on the lips, until she couldn't take that anymore also, and smashed her full face against Naruto.

Said boy was stunned, first he gets tackled, see's cleavage, gets thanked for saving someone, and now he was lip locking with the Sanbi! Once Naruto thought it over, he also pushed more into the kiss, putting his right hand behind her head, pulling her closer, while using his left hand to stroke her back affectionately. He didn't mind he didn't know her very well, he knew he would have a lot of time to get to know her since she would forever stay inside his body until he either came up with a way to get them out, died, or had them extracted from himself, which he highly doubted.

Wanting more of the kiss, Sanbi licked the bottom of his lip, almost pleading for entrance, which Naruto complied and aloud her in his mouth. She then explored the creases and crevasses of his mouth moaning the whole time, and then she glided her tongue over his, and loved the feel of it. Naruto then fought her tongue for dominance, and won, so he started to explore her mouth to, loving the slight taste of seaweed, and started to move his tongue all around hers.

Taking a sixth breath after the 15 minute make out, Naruto parted from her. Sanbi started to pant, and almost moaned out in displeasure of him leaving, she knew this boy must be a kind soul, to be able to withstand kyuubi's bloodlust and still be sane, so she could see herself with this mortal, and learn to love him. This actually was her first kiss, and she intended to give it to someone she thought of in a high regard, and if saving someone from death and being with a deranged man for eternity didn't do that, she didn't want to see what was.

"Um… sorry, I don't know what came over me." she said.

"It's okay, I didn't mind, by the way, my names Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto.

Sanbi smiles, and gets up from Naruto, giving him her hand so she could pull him up off of his mindscapes floor, "You already know mine, so I think were even. I hope we can have some more fun like we did today in the future… Naruto-kun." She said, blushing toward the end and holding up her right arm so her sleeve covered her blushing face.

"Deal, I'll see you later Sanbi-chan." Said Naruto as he started to fade away from his mindscape.

Back in the real world

Naruto smirked to himself, got up, and started to walk toward Sunagakure…

**Alright guys, that's the second chapter, please review and vote on my poll on my homepage on what you want Naruto's sword's name to be, although I made his first power move to be about wolves, doesn't mean that his second one has to be, I mean look at byakuyas, first its swords, then it's bigger swords, then its flower petals…. Um… I'm pretty sure flower petals don't have anything to do with multiple swords and big swords, so it shouldn't matter here. Vote please, and review, I would like to see what you think of my work so yeah… please R&R, lemons will appear later on in the chapters after Naruto returns to konoha, since he can't really do it at the age of 10… so yeah, tell me what you all think and ill work on whatever…. I won't be updating for a while, so yeah… Ja ne ^.^ - derick scarff**


	3. love me and more

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated any of my other fics, but don't worry, I'm working on it with my NEW laptop! Yeah kick ass! I am right now listening to hey soul sister on abc for the countdown thingy for 2011, I hope I update this fan fiction quick enough to be done the day of January 1****st****. please review and be sure to tell me if u want certain girls in Naruto's harem. I will only allow 10, oh and I may as well mention that you can't mention any of the Biju because I got plans for every one of them, so only human women. And if I find one person telling me to put a yaoi in or to have a girl eat a girl out while she is getting pounded, the first thing I will do will say NO the second thing I will do is curse your existence and finally I will remind everyone that reads this fan fiction that you are the stupidest retard ever… and if you doing it just to be mentioned, then fuck off lmfao. Now on to the newest chapter of HOW TO BE NINJA: NARUTO STYLE!**

Naruto was walking through the desert, about less than 10 minutes away if the looming fortress of sand in the distance that surrounded sunagakure was anything to go by. Right now he had his full clothing on, and a woman walking beside him, who had long light blue hair and beautiful yellow eyes. (Check my profile for a picture of her, it is very fucking hard to describe her image, and would take forever, and if you just looked it up it would be so much easier for you.)

Now you may wonder who this woman was, well as you remember Naruto has to impregnate one woman from each summons once a year. He was going to start with this woman, now he was 10 years old, so he was not going to be bedding her any time soon, but he was going to get to know her, and another girl, so he didn't feel bad for doing it with them, and just leaving them with a child. The woman next to him is named Ibara.(her name means thorn, Idk if that's right, since what I searched gave me like 5 results, so I went with the closest to a girl name in Japanese.) She is the boss summons for the dragon clan, Naruto was to start with the heads of the clans, and work his way through the ranks. And thanks to his Uzumaki blood, he found out that he would live for longer than a normal person, and with his mom being the second host of Kyuubi, and carrying Naruto with Kyuubi sealed inside her, made Naruto a half demon. This was the reason that ever since birth Naruto had spikier hair than his fathers, three whisker marks on each cheek, increased stamina, and giant chakra reserves. So being a half demon with Uzumaki blood, he was pretty much immortal like Kyuubi is. Since with the Uzumaki blood was sort of like a phoenix. Where if you get your head chopped off you just exploded into dust, and reformed a safe distance away from where ever you were almost killed. He could die no doubt, but he had to have every cell of his whipped off the face of the earth, otherwise he could just regenerate. He could still get beat up badly, but if they went for the kill, he was safe. Kind of funny, his Uzumaki blood, no?

Now before I get off track *smacks himself* I need to get back to the woman next to Naruto, Ibara. She was a nice girl in Naruto's opinion, looked to be around 20 but he knew better, and had a figure women would kill for. And thinking back to his trip to the summon realm of his summons, he realized every woman there had a figure women would kill for. Ibara was nice to Naruto, unlike every other girl in the summons realm, she did not give him that lust filled stare. She actually wanted to get to know Naruto too. She had found out that he liked ramen, foxes, sea creatures, animals in general, his loved ones however small they may be, and liked the book series Icha Icha. He disliked arrogant people, snobs, douche bags, rapists, slave traders, drug dealers, and people who make other people's lives unfair. His hobbies were training with his sword and honing his skills, gardening, hunting down missing Nin for cash, and reading Icha Icha. His dream was to have a loving family in the future, and to create peace for the innocent.

Naruto had learned a lot about her to. She liked roses, strong men, and nice peace loving people. She disliked tulips, rapists, snobs, and spilt blood of the innocent. Her hobbies were fighting for sport, randomly spacing out while thinking, and making sure she stayed in shape. Her dream was to have her clan restored back to all its old glory, and a new one was to help Naruto with whatever he found fit in life.

After reminiscing Ibara realized she had done one of her hobbies again, she had completely spaced out while thinking of what she had told and learned from Naruto, and now realized she was about 100 feet away from sunagakure. She looked to her side, to see Naruto with his face stuffed into the newest edition of Icha Icha, titled The Clumsy and The Naive. She scowled at the book, which was degrading to almost every woman out there, but since it was Naruto reading it, she didn't mind, since he may pick up some moves and use them on her, this train of thought made her lightly blush.

As they slowly walked up to the front entrance to sunagakure, the guards stiffened, as they saw who was walking up to the front gate. They knew that there Kage gave this famous Nin a free pass into the village, so they didn't have to have him stop and show him his passes. So, doing at least part of their job, they sent a message to the Kazekage that Naruto had arrived. Naruto just kept walking, ignoring the stares of awe, lust, and the many blushing women, ranging from age's 10-45. Who were all giving Ibara glares as they wished it were them who was traveling with Naruto. The men just gave Naruto a look of respect, fear, and jealousy. The jealousy was for Naruto having probably the most gorgeous woman they would ever see traveling with him, and because they wished the woman would look at them like that. They gave Naruto a wide girth as he passed by, not wanting to mess with the renowned "Dark apocalypse".

Naruto just smirked as he kept his face inside his book, but kept his eyes up to look at all the people who were staring at them. Every time he would pass his gaze over a woman, they would blush, and start to wobble as they were very close to fainting under his commanding, controlling, and lovingly caring gaze. Naruto and Ibara kept walking until they arrived at the Kazekage tower.

Naruto walked into the tower, Ibara in tow, and cleared his throat as to gain the receptionists attention. This obviously got her attention as the brown haired green eyed woman looked up and blushed profusely. Not trusting her words, the woman gave Naruto a slow nod and ushered him to the door to the Kazekage's office.

He walked into the office, and came to the site of the Kazekage working at paperwork with sweat trailing down is for head, he was trying to work fast because he had just learned that Naruto Uzumaki was in the village, and wanted to finish his paperwork before talking to the boy. As they walked in, the Kazekage had just finished his last piece of paperwork for the day, and now had a stack of paper over six feet tall on his desk.

"Ah, Naruto-san, it's good to see you. May I ask what has brought your presence to my village?" Said the Kazekage, giving Naruto an eye smile from behind his veiled mask that he always wore with his Kage robes.

"Yes, I am here to check up on Gaara's seal, if he is still suffering, I may have to help him. And I was kind of bored since after that battle at Kiri I was bored out of my mind…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head in a childish manner due to his embarrassment.

No one knew, but Naruto had arrived at sunagakure a couple years ago, and due to being a jinchuuriki himself, befriended Gaara. This action caused the always miserable Kazekage to smile. He had actually always treated his kids badly because he blamed himself for Gaara's being used to seal off the jinchuuriki, so took it out on his kids. Once Naruto had made friends out of Gaara, Gaara stopped threatening to kill people randomly, and the Kazekage had actually seen Gaara smile at the mention of his friend Naruto. The Kazekage would always be in debt to Naruto, and giving Naruto a free pass in to his village was one of the many debts he would gladly give Naruto.

"Oh, well you are always welcomed here. I thank you for checking in with me to make sure you're actually here, and I think Gaara is at the compound along with Temari and Kankuro. So if it is Gaara you are here for he should be there." Said the Kazekage, once again giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Thank you, I was just checking to be sure to where they are at so I would not have to go searching the whole place and then be told they are out on a mission. Ja ne, Kazekage-san." Said Naruto, giving the Kazekage a wave then disappearing in a cloud of black smoke that gave off an eerie howl like a wolf, then cleared to show Naruto and his guest gone.

AT THE SABAKO COMPOUND

Naruto arrived at the front of the compound, and walked up the path to the front door, were he knocked his fist against it softly to alert the occupants to their guest. Naruto didn't have to wait long as Kankuro opened the door, looked at Naruto, and had to suppress the urge to shudder as he gave Naruto a genuine smile.

"Hey man, whatcha doin' here?" he asked, but gave when he saw Ibara he had a lecherous grin on his face.

This pissed off Naruto because he knew Kankuro was a pervert and had yet to get a girl to even go out with him. "I advise you to stop that Kankuro-san because if you plan on ogling my companion, I will have to take away what is most precious to you… your whole collection of dolls you call puppets. Maybe if you got rid of them and the lipstick marks on your face and that weird ass cat looking outfit a woman would actually think of looking at you." Said Naruto, giving Kankuro a death glare. Kankuro wanted to defend his image, but shut up since Naruto's death glare looked serious.

"A-a-alright, c-come on in," said Kankuro, not suppressing the shudder anymore as Naruto passed by. Naruto smirked as he could sense the shudder, and gave himself a mental pat on the back, while Ibara mentally thanked Naruto for that, she hated when men looked at her like that, even though she had not been out in the real world for a long time, those types of smirks gave her nightmares throughout her time in her realm of summons, thinking that the man that would be picked would not treat her right. How wrong she was.

Naruto quickly made a bee-line for Gaara's room seeing as he knew where to go since he had been here before. He walked up the steps and took a right, picking the door on the far left since last time he was here Gaara brought him into that room saying it was his. Naruto though, did not plan on Gaara and his sister switching rooms, since Temari needed more room for her stuff, while Gaara didn't, so they made a switch, giving Temari Gaara's big ass room, and giving Gaara Temari's two times smaller room. As he opened the door to say hi to Gaara, he stopped with the door wide open and his hand on the handle. Now you may wonder why he stopped. Well, it turns out that Temari had just taken a shower, and had just put on her first piece of clothing, a black thong… and had yet to put on a bra.

Temari looked up from pulling up her panties, to see who had come into her room. Expecting her brothers she didn't think of covering herself since they were all family. But once she saw Naruto, who was staring back and forth from her eyes to her bare B-cup breasts, she blushed and tried to cover what little dignity she had left.

"U-u-um, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't really care that Naruto saw her like this, she liked the boy, although she may be four years older, it did not stop her from forming a crush on the boy that had saved her families relationship with one another and being her youngest brothers first friend. But she still worried that her body did not fit Naruto's liking. So covered up thinking he didn't like it, how wrong she was.

"Well besides now looking at a beautiful lady, I was looking for your brother, I thought last time his room was here… must have swapped with you or something." Said Naruto absently while still looking back and forth from her eyes to her breasts. Until he quickly shook his head out of his stupor and looked into her eyes, eliciting a blush from her at his words and his piercing yet loving gaze.

"Indeed, he and I switched, my room was too small to hold all of my stuff, and Gaara literally only had like five things in his room besides the bed, dresser, and clothes. So we swapped, and he is now in my old room… NOW GET OUT I GOTTA GET DONE CHANGING!" said Temari, blushing an apple red while yelling.

Naruto nodded absently and left, a blushing and jealous Ibara on his tail as she was jealous that Naruto had looked at that "hussy" when she wished Naruto would look at her like that soon. She did not want to seem desperate like all the others in her clan, so did not want to go about 'randomly' showing him her cleavage. Naruto made his way down the all again, but stopped at the far rights door, which used to be Temari's room, but was now Gaara's.

Knocking to make sure the same thing did not happen with Temari happen to Gaara. He shuddered at the thought of another male like that… ewwwwww. After a couple seconds Gaara open the door with his almost ever present frown, until he saw Naruto and gave him a wide-ass smile.

"Naruto-san! Your back, what do I owe the pleasure of my friend coming by?" said Gaara, as he knew Naruto was wandering the elemental nations doing random good deeds while slaughtering the evil and vile people off of the face of the earth as his reputation kept on growing and growing.

"Well, for one, I came to check up on the seal to see if I could do anything for you about that. And I just came by to say hi since I was bored and felt like chatting with friends." Said Naruto, giving Gaara a friendly smile.

Gaara frowned a little at the mention of the seal, since indeed it had been acting up, for some reason, when he was younger, Shukaku would shut up, and actually let him be, even let him sleep while Naruto was around. But once Naruto had left, Shukaku went back to its murderous blood lusting state, telling him to kill people for his "mother". Heck the only reason he even knew Naruto was in the village was because the demon had stopped bitching at him and let him be.

"Yes actually, I never told you this, but while you were here last time, Shukaku stopped its ranting on how I should kill everyone for it, and actually let me be. But once you left it came back. I even knew you were actually here because it stopped once again, I don't understand why. Never questioned it, but if you got a solution I'm all ears." Said Gaara, giving Naruto a pleading look that said please help me my friend.

"Hmmm, well I could either fix it to be where you could sleep, but the mental link would stay since every jinchuuriki can talk to their Biju with free will. Or… I could take it out and put it in me, I already have Kyuubi-chan in me, and I have recently acquired the Sanbi from its previous host who was the former Mizukage, but due to the rebellion that I joined sides with, I kicked his ass, and took her from him so she would not be forever cursed to live in hell with that mans soul." Said Naruto, shocking Gaara that someone could actually hold more than one of the tailed beasts.

"Well the second option sounds promising, but would I keep my ability to command sand?" questioned Gaara, hoping he could since that was the only thing he had actually trained with.

"Why yes actually, your ability to control sand came from your former Kage, who was able to control iron and steel while you can control sand. Shukaku probably just made it more enhanced while being inside you." Said Naruto giving Gaara a smile that made him feel better.

"Alright, then I want it removed, I don't really gain anything from keeping it, just a huge ass headache and a never ending lust for blood…" said Gaara, shuddering at the thought of all the people he would have killed if Naruto had not shown up when he first met him. In his mind he could feel a delighted feeling coming from the area Shukaku always was, and thought that was kind of odd, since he had never felt that kind of emotion from said demon.

"Okay, well I do have a way to get the demon out of you, but it will hurt like a bitch, but only until the end. I created this technique while traveling with on the road, Kyuubi-chan helped also so this won't kill you." He said, and then proceeded to lift Gaara's shirt up slightly too where he could see the seal, then started to gather the necessary amount of chakra and mental commands to his hand, which then turned the color it had when he had removed Sanbi from the Fourth Mizukage. (I was corrected on which number Kage he was… ugh I hate being wrong :P). Naruto then proceeded to move his hand into Gaara's navel, where it moved in like a ghost through a wall.

Gaara felt an immense pain all over his body, but kept his mouth shut from alerting anyone. As Naruto's hand proceeded to go deeper into his gut until his wrist was the only thing visible, he started to pull out, as Naruto felt a power source latch on to his hand like a woman to a man's arm. He pulled his hand all the way out, and engulfed around his hand, was a golden light, that was kept there until Naruto used his hand that he had used to lift Gaara's shirt a little, to lift up his. He then pushed the powerful energy into where his seal is, once the light was inside his body, he felt a small amount of power rush through his body for a split second before settling down.

Gaara felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his body when Naruto had removed Shukaku. While Naruto felt another random house pop up in his mindscape. Naruto gave Gaara a grin, and then proceeded to converse with his friend about the times they have had. Gaara was amazed at all his adventures and battles, and swore to get more powerful to protect his village since they changed their opinion of him when Naruto had showed up. He still couldn't believe that when he met Naruto that Naruto had just created a name for himself, and it had traveled around the elemental nations in a heartbeat. And once he came to the village and befriended Gaara, he had explained in front of every villager that Gaara's seal was fixed to were Shukaku could not get out. Which was partially true, it could not get out, but he didn't really even do anything, just explained to them that it could not, making all their worries go away since it had been said that the boy was on par with Jiraiya of the sannin in fuin-jutsu, and had even surpassed him in the arts. Along with their talk, Naruto mentioned that he was going to make a book about all his battles, but in it he would not say the jutsu he used but just the description of the attack in case anyone got any bright ideas about using the information against him which Gaara thought was an actually cool idea since he would actually buy the book just to read his friends adventures. Naruto said that he already had someone publishing it, and that the next book would start out with his battle with the Mizukage's forces and the other couple adventures he has after that, saying that the first book would be out all around the elemental nations within the week.

After a couple hours of talking and then eating dinner, Naruto made his way to the guest bedroom, which was across from Temari's room. Once asleep Naruto proceeded to go to his mindscape to talk to the Shukaku, since from what Gaara said, he was supposed to be feeling at least some form of a headache or a massive bloodlust. He arrived in his mindscape in front of the new two story house that had a plack over the door that had SHUKAKU written on it. He then shrugged seeing as he has done this before with Kyuubi and Sanbi, so decided to pay Shukaku a visit. He opened the door and the sight the met him made his jaw drop on the floor.

In front of him stood Shukaku, but what he wasn't expecting was Shukaku to be FEMALE! He was starting to think all the Biju were female… oh how rich that would be to know the most powerful beings to exist were women while most men thought kunoichi were weak and could never amount to them, not Naruto's thoughts, but many of his kinds. The reason his jaw dropped is because Shukaku was in a very cute and tempting position. Shukaku had long blond hair, and dark green eyes, unlike her demon form who was said to have yellow eyes with small shuriken in them. She had her body facing sideways at Naruto, where she had two white chopstick thingies (sorry people don't know the name of those things :P) in her hand about to put them in her hair, and a white and red Chinese fan in her hand. She had on a white kimono with red trim. The kimono was slightly drooping to the point where Naruto could almost see her cleavage, and no shoes or socks on. (look on my profile page for both pictures of the new girls i mentioned in this fan fiction, like ibara and shukaku.)

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" said Shukaku in a VERY suggestive manner.

Naruto had to suppress a pleasure filled shudder at the tone of her voice, and told her what he had on his mind, "Well yes I actually do, but that's beside the point, I'm actually a little surprised you're a girl but hey, having two other Biju women sealed in you makes this a lot easier to handle at the moment. Now back on to the topic on why I'm here, I first wanted to know why you left Gaara alone when I was near, and also what you're like, since you will be inhabiting my mind for quite some time." Said Naruto, getting a slight blush from said women as she thought of why she left her last container alone.

"Well you see… before you ask why I would not leave him alone, well when I was sealed into him, I had just been told by a drunk while I was in my human form that no one would ever love me so why don't I get it on with I'm, and before I could say anything or crush the fucking prick I was somehow converted back to my demon from, and the village started to attack me. It then proceeded to seal me into a child still inside his mother, which was Gaara. Seeing as my emotion before I was sealed was anger, I had a mindset of anger since I was still pissed off at the man, and wanted his blood to compensate, and since I didn't get the guys name I tried to tell Gaara to kill everyone in his path hoping the man would come out. Never happened since Gaara wasn't able to kill anyone at such a young age. While I was pretty pissed off still after god knows how long, you showed up, and the second I felt your aura I felt a fire in my belly. It felt like butterflies but they felt warm and good. I wanted to find where this feeling originated from, so I had him go in the direction I felt you."

"Once I found you I realized that you were just like him, and had my comrade Kyuubi stuck in your gut to. As I got closer to you, I felt so much better, and at ease with the world, my anger just vanished, and I felt at peace for once in a long time. After you spent a long time with the child's family, and pretty much turned his life for the better I developed a crush on you. Once I knew that I had, you were on your way out of the village. As you got farther away I felt bad, since the words of the drunk got to me again and I thought I would never be able to express my feelings to you, but once you came back just today, I felt at ease once again… and I would ask that you please at least give me a chance at being with you" said Shukaku, looking a little downed while a small glimmer of hope loomed in her eyes waiting for his answer.

"Well for starters, you must know that I am in a relationship with Kyuubi-chan, and Sanbi is working her way up there. I will also be taking on a lot of wives in the future due to my status as the last of my clan's, and the person that has to revive both the hell hound and dragon clans of the summoning realm… so yeah, you will be one of the many women I will be with if it works out, I just want you to know what you're getting into." Said Naruto, who got a furious and quick nod from Shukaku who didn't care that he would have more than one woman. She just wanted to be with the man that made her feel at peace and who she had developed a crush on.

"OKAY! YES!" said Shukaku who flung her arm with the Chinese fan in it into the air in a victory pose.

"Heh, heh, okay settle down, now tell me a little about yourself…" said Naruto, as he moved on into the house and sat on a couch in the room he had entered. (I'm not really gonna describe the houses because it will take forever, I will only describe what they are doing and where they are at or sitting at). They then proceeded to talk into the night about their lives and there likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Shukaku was a little amazed that Naruto was a half-demon, and had such a prestigious title in the elemental nations at such a young age…

The next morning and the week after that day Naruto spent hanging out with Gaara, learning more and hanging out more with Ibara, hiding from Temari when she felt horny (insert sweatdrop from Naruto :P) and talking to the villagers children and adults about his tales and adventures, who all thanked him and knew he was not exaggerating since they had heard the same but a smaller version that didn't have as much of the action in it.

Once he had spent his fill there, he said his goodbye's and headed out of the village, Ibara in tow, while all the villagers had gathered to see him off, some yelling they wanted his child, which made Naruto blush, some yelled that they wanted to know how good he was in the sack, which made him blush even more, and even more wanted to know if they would marry him, which was over 50% of the women's population in sunagakure saying this, which caused some of the men that were married to said women sweatdrop since they knew that their wives were not kidding and felt kind of sorry for Naruto since they knew how women could wrap even the strongest man around there finger if they truly loved one another. All these cries of goodbye, marriage, sex, and children made Naruto turn a crimson red, while Ibara bristled seeing all the women once again ogling the man she would make beautiful children with. Seeing as she wanted some sort of payback, she decided to make the men and women jealous.

Ibara stopped, and turned to Naruto. Who stopped and gave her a questioning glance, until she walked the short distance up to him and glomped his face into her breasts, where the top half of said breasts were showing slightly so his face touched the skin while saying, "I hope we can many adventures to come Naruto-kuuuuun~~~" she said in a loud sultry voice. This action made the women jealous that they couldn't do that to Naruto, and the men jealous that Naruto had such a sexy companion willing to do that to him.

Once she let go, Naruto had a glazed over look in his eyes. He looked up at her face for a second since she was a couple inches taller than him, turned away from her facing the village people, and promptly flew back 10 feet from a giant ass nose bleed. After cleaning himself up off from the blood, and the sand in his hair, Naruto yelled out goodbye, and went on his next journey to Kumogakure…

Aaaaannnnnnddddd… scene! That's a wrap for my first fan fiction chapter of the year XD!

**Alright guys, I will be updating my other fics soon. My Narutoxmikoto will be updated once I find the next chapter I wrote on paper… I can't remember where I put it lmfao. And the narutoxTia from bleach fic will be updated after I find my paper for the next chapter of the narutoxmikoto when it is then updated. Hope you guys had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I got 400 dollars, a new laptop, a halo reach controller, and a year long live subscription card. Since it is the new year in your reviews I would like to know what you will be doing as your new year promise thingy :P. so please review and tell me how good I did on my newest chapter please, I only got 12 reviews for two chapters… that's sort of lousy guys. Also, as for the poll on the final power of Naruto's sword, it is still up, but as an added bonus, the second place winner of the poll will be incorporated as a taijutsu style ^.^ aren't I awesome or what? Lmfao, well once again happy new year, I spent about 3 hours on this. So please review ****and expect lemons once Naruto gets back to the village in the future :P oh… and when I said 10 people you can choose, I mean seven, since I have a couple favorites that I will always put into a regular Naruto fanficiton. Who are yugao, kurenai, and anko. So far all the Biju in Naruto are in the harem, and so are both the hell hound and dragon clans women. So have a nice day and night. Ima get back to playing black ops on live guys… also no girl on girl or guy on guy action in my fics. Ja ne!**

**Newest update by – Derick Scarff (me ^.^)**


	4. myth's aren't real right?

**Alright you guys I got a break and so did you! Last night I stayed up reading fanfiction until 4:30 am… not a very good idea mind you lmfao if you have school the next day :P so I went to sleep and woke up at 6:59 and my mom started bitching at me, so I finally just said why don't I just freaking stay home since I will be late for the bus… didn't think it would work but she said yes on the condition I clean… so I agreed of course! So right now it is almost noon (as I said, I only got an hour or two of sleep so I went back to doing that lmfao) and I will try to make this at least 6k-7k words.**

**Mysterious voices**

Naruto was on his way to kumogakure, when he had to pass by water country. For the past couple days he has been having dreams of voices telling him to come find them. And the closer he got to water country the louder the voices got. So naturally he was gunna check out whatever this was.

With Ibara in tow he walked on until Naruto stopped. For some reason his gut was telling him to cross over the lake on his left. Now you may think listening to a part of your body is stupid, which sometimes it can be if men started to think with their "second" head but in this condition it meant that it was a good idea to listen.

"Hey Ibara-chan can you fly us over there?" questioned Naruto, pointing into the mist that shrouded the lake at an island that looked to be a mile or so away.

"Well yeah I could… but why? I thought we were going to kumogakure?" questioned Ibara in a confused type of voice.

"As you know I have been having those dreams and the closer we seem to get to water country the louder they get. And just now for some reason my gut was telling me to cross this lake, and the only thing I can see across this lake is that island" said Naruto.

"Oh, okay then, just jump on my back and avoid hitting my wings please" said Ibara as she quickly went into a hanyu form and sprouted blue wings that came out of two holes in the back of her shirt… he never noticed those? '_Hmm oh well' _thought Naruto as he jumped up onto her back, which elicited a moan from her because she was not thinking in the right sense. So when he jumped on her back she thought of many perverted thoughts with Naruto doing this, but both in their birthday suites, needless to say she felt VERY horny. But since she told herself that she would not succumb to acting like her clan members, she withstood the urge to just rip of f her clothes and telling him to take her.

So with a mental sigh she flew off, it only took about two minutes since the wind was with them, and landed on the outskirts of the island. The island all together only looked about five miles in circumference and theorized that this would be a small village.

As they slowly walked into town people started to stair their way, the men and women giving looks of awe, jealousy, and fear. The reason was obvious to both of them since Naruto only got that reaction from people if they knew who he was. Many of the women were starting to re-think their plans for the day and try to seduce Naruto to get an experience many women could only dream of, and to make some money for their families and fellow citizens since it was no secret that Naruto was rich for his age due to all the bounties he collected. If only they knew about the money he got from his parents. The men were thinking along the lines of just following them and seeing if the women would leave Naruto for them, but they quickly squashed that idea thinking that Naruto would kill them for trying to take "his" woman.

Being bold a women decided to try the idea many of her gender thought of.

"Hey there handsome, I'm sure you haven't had the pleasantries of a 'proper' women yet due to your age, and seeing as you're a famous mercenary, means that you should be able to indulge in such pleasure. So what do ya say? It will only cost you 2,000 ryo" Said the women, who actually turned out to be one of the top ten prettiest women on the island.

(**As I have said in many of my fanfiction, to find out the amount of money in American dollars, take off a zero from the amount in ryo to get the amount in cash/George Washington's: P**)

Naruto seeing this knew exactly why she wanted to do it with him. One was the fact that he had lots of money, and looking around at the state of the town went to show that they were SUPER poor at the moment, and two, somehow, someway and SOMEONE! Told the person that made the bingo books, that Naruto had a big dick, and was a good fuck. Now seeing as no one else in the ENTIRE history of bingo book's had anything remotely close to mentioning the size of their dick or how good they were in bed, he thought that someone had to have decided to be a douche bag and have him get a small fanclub. Now he wouldn't mind a fan-girl club, no he didn't mind at all, thinking that it would be to small and stupid to care. So he let the fan-girl club be, until he found out how many members had joined after the bingo book update, which turned out to be over 2 million. More than half was just women that were super horny and finding out that a 10 year old was big with a good experience in bed made them think about his size when he got OLDER! He also realized his mistake when a fan…boy club formed! Oh how he screamed to the heavens that day when he found out. The club for fan-boys consisted of under 3,000 but still, having that many guys thinking of you like that, and all older than you… made him want to rip who ever thought of the stupid idea to put that shit of Naruto in the bingo book's head off and convince an animal to take a piss on the remains! It also didn't help that with that information whenever he looked at women they would blush, so even worse when he smiled at some for their kindness they would faint and gush off in a giant nosebleed. So naturally he had to get a facemask, which he actually found out he liked.

'_I swear to kami-sama who ever put that info in the bingo book is gunna get a kick in the nuts when I'm done with 'em'_ thought Naruto, and somewhere near a hot spring in fang country an old pervert shivered a shiver that only meant one thing, unimaginable pain! Shrugging it off the pervert went back to his research…

"Sorry, but I will have to decline your offer, although I do not mind giving you and your town some money to help you flourish better, but may I ask why your town is like this?" questioned Naruto, who got a pout of longing from said women, but then a smile since he was thinking of helping her town.

"U-u-um of course. You see our town was actually once nice, clean, and was a big trading stop so we made lots of money to keep us all happy and living normal lives. But then one day a man by the name of Gato came and started wrecking our shipping industries work. After the industries were out of the picture he started his own, and started to trade with many other countries, and when he felt like it he would come down to our town and make us pay taxes on items that he deemed his. And after we payed for them with heavy hearts, he would take the item that we were taxed on and say if we ever defied him he would take away the women of this town and sell them as slaves. So little by little we started to become weak and unable to pay for food for our families, making us have to either resort to slutting around, or for the men to find work working for Gato as maintenance men and fixing all his buildings and boats due to this town being known for its mastery over carpentry. We have lived like this for the past 3 years, and lately, a good man named Tazuna thought of something that could help us stop Gato. To create a bridge that connects us to the mainland of fire country, who used to be our biggest provider, and start trading again until we could overthrow Gato! But after finishing half of the bridge Gato threatened Tazuna's family with their lives, and we all could not ask him to choose between his family over us. And just to smite us, Gato decided to leave the bridge, to show us that no matter what we will never get out of his clutches and will never be free." She finished with a hopeful gaze in her eyes at Naruto, hoping he would help them, although while talking she couldn't help but show emotion on how much she hated Gato and felt for her town.

"Hmm, where does this Tazuna guy live?" questioned Naruto. Getting looks of hope from the populous nearby that heard the woman speak and all nodded in consent with what she said.

"He lives all the way on the opposite side of the island. He, his daughter, and his son live there. Please, oh please help our town!" said the woman, flinging out her hands to pull Naruto into a hug and to cry into his hair. Naruto did not expect the hug so when he was forcefully shoved into the woman's cleavage by said woman, he couldn't help it anymore and all the thoughts of her offer and his perverted nature over loaded him.

As she slowly let go she realized a couple things, one, something HARD was poking her thighs, two, she had a slight amount of blood on the valley of her breasts, leaking down her shirt to her belly button, and three, that Naruto just now fell on the ground, twitching, and blood near him all over the place.

She promptly blushed, but had on a sly smirk, thinking she still had it in her to make a 10 year old pass out from a nosebleed by her.

"Ugh, not again!" said Ibara as she gripped her nose with her thumb and pointer finger, finding it quite annoying to deal with an unconscious Naruto. "Why is it that where ever we go, you have to pass out from a nosebleed from all your perverted thoughts!" said Ibara, now picking Naruto up and putting him on her back in a piggy back ride position. She, however, did not take into account Naruto's boner that he had gotten minutes prior, and felt it push up at the area in between her ass cheeks.

Suppressing a shudder of pleasure and a moan from her mouth, she thanked the woman and walked toward Tazuna's house with a passed out nose bleeding perverted thought thinking Naruto.

Only about four miles of a walk, they made it to said house. After about the 2nd mile Naruto had woken up, and looked around to see that his companion was blushing profusely and the men were looking on in jealousy, while some of the women were sporting blushes. He wondered why at first until he saw where his pelvis was and what was poking at her… _'ohhhhhhhhh' _thought Naruto. He had hopped off after that, much to the slight displeasure of Ibara, and started to walk along with her. When they reached the house they knocked on the door and heard a bunch of shuffling inside, and someone cussing under their breath.

"Ummmmm…. Hello?" questioned tsunami as she opened the door to see the sight of a young man and a beautiful woman, that she would say she was slightly jealous of for her beauty that seemed to just come naturally, not to say that tsunami wasn't beautiful, even ask Naruto.

'_Damn, nice black eyes, beautiful blackish blue hair, a nice cute face, nice rump, a nice rack, and curves in all the ri- shit, stop it Naruto, pull yourself together, got to get these thoughts out of my head, I'm a respectable boy damn it!... okay maybe I am a little attracted to her… but I would have to get to know her first, just like the hellhound and dragon clans.'_ Thought Naruto as he looked up and down the woman discreetly and so fast that even Ibara couldn't catch it.

"Hello miss, we came here to this island to look for something, and heard about your plight. So we thought we would help, that is, if you want us to. I could be here to guard this Tazuna person and his family while he creates the bridge, It would of course be free of charge, since I hate to see humanity being pushed down to the level to where they have to scrounge around in the trash for food and sell their bodies for money to feed their families. So… miss… would you like my services?" questioned Naruto, slightly taken aback by the look of awe and lust in the woman's eyes, he saw that too often, and not to say that he didn't mind, but after a while he made it a game. The more the reaction he got, the funnier he thought it was, just like how some women fainted from him with his mask down and a flash from his smile.

Tsunami knew right away who this boy was; she was so in thought about him that she almost missed what he said. Good thing she didn't though, and as all the facts from what she has heard from his deeds, she started hoping again, and couldn't help but remember most of the female populous talking about him from every now and again, saying how even without the information in the bingo book, women would still be after him, he just had that kind of aura that made you feel safe, and it didn't help that he had a nice build and a cute face. Well… at least that's what she heard from some of the tourists that used to come to town to trade, but she never really forgot, since he had been the topic of many across the elemental nations for looking so young and doing so much to help out with many of the countries… except konoha for some reason, but no one knew why.

Quickly realizing the she was spacing off and the young man and his company were giving her that look that pretty much was asking if she was there.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry, just thinking, and yes, I would love to have you protect my father from harm. It would mean so much to this family and the people of wave." Said tsunami, her hope rising, and a lone tear falling down her cheek as she thought they may have one last chance.

"Alright, it's a deal then. I really just came here to check up on something that has been bothering me… and saw the state of your little town and decided to help. Never know what doing something for others without being asked can do for you in the long run… may we come in… miss?" questioned Naruto, this time asking for her name instead of calling her miss.

"Tsunami, and yes, come right on in." said Tsunami, who had been so focused on Naruto that when he walked in she slammed the door shut and forgot about his companion, who was now huffing with a giant pout realizing that she was completely forgotten.

Naruto realized this almost instantly and started to walk back to the door, much to Tsunami's confusion. That is, until he opened the door and let in a not so pleased Ibara. Which made Tsunami blush at forgetting about one of her guests, she guessed she must have been to focused on having this young man help save wave she forgot about the woman.

"Sorry mam." Said Tsunami, bowing to her slightly to show forgiveness.

"It's Ibara, and yes… try to not forget about me, okay?" questioned Ibara. I mean come on, she was the head of the dragon clan, a beautiful woman, and wore a bunch of blue for crying out loud, how could you not miss her? She just chalked it up to another of Naruto's ability to get women to completely forget about everything but him. Which he seemed to have no hand in, since he never really said anything for the women around him to just space out.

"Dad, Inari, we have guests." Said Tsunami, yelling out into the house to said people.

Tazuna was the first to come down the steps, his disheveled clothes dirty from being worn so often, unkempt gray hair, small glasses, gray goatee, and a bottle of sake in hand. Inari was right behind him, wearing his usual overalls and shirt that was just as dirty as his grandfathers, also wearing his bucket type hat with the stripes, but unlike his grandfathers far off look due to being drunk, he had a ever present scowl, that seemed to have manifested after his father died in front of everyone in town of execution for fighting back by Gato. **(They look the same as in canon if I messed up, lol)**

"Who is it *Hic*" said Tazuna, going for a drink of his sake, until he spotted our favorite blond gaki, and promptly spit all of it out spraying it all over the place in a comical way. He recognized him right away, and since he was a master bridge builder and was the person who got all the supplies needed to make the bridge, he had heard more about Naruto then Tsunami had. And seeing the ever present woman that he had heard started to follow him as his companion, he defiantly knew this was the real deal.

"Who is that?" questioned Inari, as he was too young to have friends out in the world past his own little island and never really heard of Naruto.

"This Inari-kun, is Naruto Uzumaki, a famous ninja who has offered to protect this family while your grandfather finishes up the bridge that he had to stop half way completing due to Gato." Said Tsunami, saying Gato's name with so much venom and hate you would think she was talking about a terrible demon.

This didn't really bring Inari's hopes up, since he didn't really know Naruto's exploits and just thought of him as someone weak compared to "Gato's Might". Which in all sense of the word was bull shit. But for a little boy who had his father killed by said man, that made the man seem like the most invincible person in the world. Since most boys looked up to their father as the strongest there is and saying that a boy that looked no more than 5 years older than him to beat said man, didn't really make Inari believe like his grandfather and mother had.

"Hello there… so yeah, I just wanted to clarify with you guys… since I came here for a reason I would please like to ask where I and my companion would be staying, and then I will be gone for a while, but Ibara will be here while I'm gone to protect you, and in case she can't '_which I doubt'_ then I will leave a **kage bunshin** to look after you guys." Said Naruto, and once he got a nod from Tsunami and Tazuna, and was shown were he would be sleeping that night, he left, leaving behind a pouting Ibara and a hidden **kage bunshin.**

As Naruto left the house in search of where the voices in his head were originating from, he felt a strong feeling to go behind Tazuna's house and venture out there. So, trusting his feeling he started to water walk across the lake that surrounded all the islands. As he was traveling along the water, sending slight ripples as his feet touched the surface of the water, he felt a sense of death and the temperature drop by a good margin. And as he ventured farther out, the voices became louder, to the point of were his tenants were yelling at him to shut the noises up so they could get back to their poker game they were all playing. He did as told and imagined a sound proof barrier around all of their mansions in his mind, making everything for them go silent. But only them, since Naruto thought that the louder the voices the closer he was to whatever he was looking for, so let the voices keep talking.

Finally he could see the shape of land that was shrouded by the mist, but for some odd reason the mist was a pale greenish color… and as he got closer, he realized that the voices had gotten to an all time high, like they were right next to him telling him there every secret.

"**Come to us"**

"**Seek us"**

"**Find us"**

"**Be with us"**

"**Take us"**

Said many of the voices speaking to Naruto. He journeyed onto the island, finding that there was a sense of foreboding and death here, and as he looked around all he could see was an eerie green light that came out of the cracks in the ground, and many jagged rocks that looked like miniature mountains. So seeing as he probably found his destination, since most the time if creepy stuff was happening to you and you found a creepy island where the creepy stuff got worse, that was your target. So, with no preferable direction to go, he went forward.

As he walked he would move left and right, and the louder the voice in that direction would mean where he wanted to go, and after a while he got really annoyed at the voices, he had been dealing with them for about half an hour at the volume they were at, which was slightly above talking, and it reminded him of how girls could droll on and on about something and not get bored of saying the same thing. So yes, it was quiet annoying. The voices seemed to hit an all time high, to the point where they were yelling, and that's when he spotted it.

A sword was sticking in the ground, the crack around it that formed probably after being plunged into the earth giving off the sickly green that he had been seeing the entire time, he also just now noticed something, the mist that he thought was green, turned out to be coming from the sword! A green apparition with skulls flowing out of it escaped the crack in the earth under the sword, like this whole island was a giant soul storing machine and was letting out souls through said crack continuously.

Once he spotted it, the skulls started to circle him, instead of just dissipating into the atmosphere like he had observed before.

"**Yes"**

"**Yes"**

"**Yes"**

"**Yes"**

"**Take it"**

"**Take it"**

"**Take it"**

"**Take it"**

Said the many voices he heard, which he guessed was probably all these soul type skull things if he had to guess. Not really caring in the slightest that this did not happen to your everyday normal person, or that this would scare the shit out of a normal person, he moved forward to grab the sword. And as he got closer the spirits started to circle around him faster. While he got closer to the sword, which was now only a good 100 feet away, he realized that there were many dead bodies strung around it, all looking like they had been there for many years. So seeing this, he could deduce that many probably were cursed or something by the sword, seeing as the most amount of bodies were right around the sword, and looking even closer at the bodies as he walked on, he realized that the bones looked… a little rocky? '_What the fuck?' _thought Naruto as he saw that in some places the bones were turned to stone.

Not wanting to delay himself any long, he moved to grab the sword, but something kept him just out of its reach, like an invisible wall. Using his will power and strength he started to slowly ebb (I'm pretty sure ebb means move…) forward, only an inch between his fingertips and the hilt of the sword. With one final push of all his strength and a slight push of his many power sources, he was able to grab the sword, which started a chain of events.

First all the voices started yelling in what Naruto thought as… ecstasy? Saying yes, yes, yes over and over again, like they loved that Naruto could touch the sword. Then all the spirits that had been circling Naruto started to be absorbed into the sword, which Naruto could not seem to let go. Once he thought it was all done he went to bring the sword up, but realized… that it wasn't over. All over the world the spirits that had escaped the island were all brought back, unseen to the naked eye for many, and seen by little but the animals, demons and some gifted humans.

The last soul finally was drawn back into the sword after what Naruto would guess of ten minutes of waiting. As the soul went into the sword, a pale green shockwave pulsed throughout the island, making it loose it's eerie green glow, and make Naruto feel a massive push of power forced into his body. It didn't really hurt getting the power, since he had gone through the process of adapting to the powers of three of the legendary bijuu, which got slightly less painful after each time, and a lot easier to control said power the less tails he had to control. After all, he had only mastered up to seven tails of kyuubi's yukai, which according to her, was the equivalent of all the tails of the eight tailed octopus ox. **(Anyone mind if I call that demon an ox-opusy? Sounds fitting and described it well, no?)** He almost blanched at how much powerful her yukai could be with only seven tails to equal that of the second strongest bijuu, and she still had two more to go! So saying that if he was any other container, he would have complete control over the bijuu's yukai was a good assumption.

Back to the matter at hand, he felt that the power had about the same equivalent of two of kyuubi's tails, which was saying a lot. As he finished wondering about his new power and this new development, he pulled the sword out of the earth since he had yet to let it go. When he did he gave it a good look over, and once he deduced that it was a fine blade, he had a talk with his tenants. **(If you want to know what it looks like, check my profile and look for the picture titled "deaths wake", it should be there and it will show you what it looks like since it is very hard to describe this sword.)**

'_So, anyone know anything about this sword?'_ questioned Naruto.

'_**Nope'**_ said Sanbi.

'_**Nope'**_ said Kyuubi.

'_**Um… yeah'**_ said Shukaku, which made the two other girls look at her, and Naruto listen more attentively.

'_Well? You gunna explain to me what it is please, ku-hime?'_ questioned Naruto, which made Shukaku blush at the way he said her name.

'**Well, this sword here is called death's wake, it was created by the god of death, Yami, or shinigami, either way you want to say it since the god goes by many names. So, back on topic, Yami-sama created the sword for a man many years ago, giving it to him to help the god collect an abundance of souls, the god said that there would be war, and to protect the ones he cared for most, he would have to stab them with the sword and store their soul into the blade. Trusting in the god, the man set to work, finding people he cared for, loved, and people that he knew were good and caring people. But, after three years of doing so, he became mad with power, since with every soul he became stronger, and he yearned for more he started killing random people, children, adults, men, women, and the like. Yami-sama realized this and regretted the decision, the god had intended to have him collect all the souls that were good, and then when the war was over, the god would use the souls to put into their old bodies again. The god however did not take into account that the man would go mad with power since the god had seen no show of said ability.' **Said Shukaku who waited for questions that she knew would come.

'**So your saying that this sword here was created by Yami-sama, has a lot of power, and can take people souls from them? Wow, I'm surprised I didn't know about it… then again I did sleep for most of my time on this plane of existence… one question though, why are there so many bodies around were the sword was?' **asked Kyuubi, who if Naruto had to guess was wearing a cute thinking face. He loved the sound of her voice, but don't get him wrong, he loved everyone else that would soon be his mates, but Kyuubi had everyone beet in the voice department, hers was like angles signing a song of love and peace. But every girl tied for the most beautiful, since he could never choose between all of them.

'**Ah, good question Kyuubi. Well you see, the man who had the sword and went mad had created an alternate personality over the years of having the sword in his possession. One personality was good, and one was his bad side that wanted more power. So you could technically merit him off as insane, but that's beside the point. After many years of having said personalities, the good personality finally thought of something to do to stop its self from killing more innocence. Right after the bad side had been pushed back by the good, the good side plunged the sword into his chest, and took out its soul. Effectively killing the man, and giving the sword one more soul until it would rest here, where it fell from his grip and made the island a desolate waste land. I would guess that it has many sentient consciousnesses' and the sword chooses its wielder. These people here must have just stumbled upon it and tried to take it for their own or some other reason. It probably takes the soul of who ever tries to touch it without being chosen. Although… I don't know why the bones of the bodies are partially turned to stone…?'** said Shukaku, gaining a cute thinking pose and scrunching up her nose in thought.

'**Who knows, now let's try to find our way back?'** reported Sanbi, pretty much saying that they were now lost and didn't know how to get back to the island with Ibara and Tsunami on it.

'_Fuck! Ugh, now how the fuck am I gunna get ba… did you guys hear that?'_ questioned Naruto, getting a collective answer of no by the three women that were sealed into him.

Seeing as he trusted his senses he closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to hear with his enhanced ears that could hear better than any animal and many demons any day.

Listening hard he heard the slight sound of… slithering? And hissing, yes, he heard hissing also. He questioned why he had even bothered to listen if he was just going to find out it was a snake, until he opened his eyes and realized that he had not paid attention to his surroundings. Because standing before him was…? _'What the fucking hell!'_ thought Naruto as he looked at the figure before him? It was a woman, that was for sure, if the big D cup breasts were anything to go by, the woman was a snake skin green, had a snake tail but human arms, looked to be in her late 20's and had multiple snakes for hair… he realized who this mythological creature must have been once he saw the hair. Did he also mention that said snake woman was naked? Well she was, since she had no clothes and clothes were of no use to her on the island.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking Medusa?" said Naruto, who rarely cussed out loud.

"Why yessss I am, niccce to meet you." Said Medusa.

"Um not to sound stupid or anything, but I have been looking into your eyes like three times, and I haven't turned to stone… so what's up?" questioned Naruto, slightly on edge since he did NOT want to be turned to stone.

Medusa just giggled, which Naruto found was quiet sweet and smooth sounding.

"Well you would have if I wanted you to. But I find you interesting. You have obviously been chosen by the sword to be its wielder, and I came to check on who it was. I found you here and I have yet to see a reason to turn you to stone. I mean come on, could word really get out that I could turn people to stone with just a look into their eyes if I did not just let them go? I wanted to be known, since it gets boring here, but I stayed since the feeling of death and sorrow actually make me feel at peace, if that makes any sense." Said Medusa, trying to make a new friend, since if she was honest with herself, many people just ran after seeing her, and very rarely was there anyone that actually came, the last guy to come was some retard named Hanzo who fled once he saw her when he was a young child.

"Um… actually it does, I like reading porn in front of women to see the reactions, I don't know if it's the same but it's funny. I also do enjoy the literature in said porn though, it's very interesting. But I'm wondering off topic, what do you want with me? It's obvious you want to say something, since I can see it in your eyes… which I think is slightly funny since I'm supposed to turn to stone after looking at them from what mythological lore says, but as you said, you can control that." Said Naruto, not beating around the bush to what she wanted.

Finding it hard to ask, she started to sway slowly back and forth feeling slightly nervous, since she didn't really know him and didn't want to lose a chance like this, and getting rejected would make her feel terrible and she would probably turn him to stone on accident in her fit.

"Um, well you see… um… well… can I um… come along with you?" questioned Medusa, twiddling her thumbs in a cute manner while he tail was swaying lazily.

"What?" replied Naruto, not sure he heard right, had Medusa, the snake woman who could turn any living creature to stone with just a gaze into their eyes, asked to come and travel with him?

"Um, I said… can I come and you know, follow you. It gets very boring here as I said, and you seem like a nice young lad… it would be a lot more fun around you also, since I can almost smell the determination and adventurous nature coming off of you." Said Medusa, licking her lips at the thought of travel once again. Oh how she missed it, but, she couldn't really wonder around like she was, it would attract too much attention and she could be put into many places that would be bad for her, even with her special gift. But if her guess was right, and if she understood chakra enough, than this young man was a ninja, who could hide her more… snake like features with one of the many jutsu shinobi and kunoichi use.

"Well… I guess you could? It's not like I don't mind… but it's a little sudden. I mean I don't even know you that well… so while we find how to get back to where my friend and charges are at, let's get to talking." Said Naruto, giving her a smile, which she only knew that he was doing due to his eye going into an eye smile like a man in konoha does by the name of Kakashi, but Naruto didn't know that, and neither did Medusa.

Medusa then told Naruto the way back to his friends by asking local snakes from the waters about a woman that looked like Naruto's companion, and started walking/slithering across the water while talking about one another's lives, he told her all about his childhood, his finding his parents letters, his training, his abilities, his heroic deeds, and all his tenants along with his many friends and new wives he had just gotten, which she almost coughed on nothing at how many women Naruto would have. So she told him all about her life, how she got her powers, how she felt lonely most her life, and then how she spent the last couple hundred years on that island lazing around waiting for someone to claim the sword and then leave since the sense of death would leave probably with the sword. After about 20 minutes of walking they came into seeing distance of the island his charges and Ibara was on, and quickly did a jutsu to hide Medusa's features like she had asked while they were conversing.

Realizing that he had yet to let go of the sword, and had literally just walked with it in hand, he attached it to his right hip with the same jutsu he used on his original sword that Kyuubi had taught him. Liking how the day went, and his new found friend, he headed toward Tazuna's house again. Life seemed okay at the moment, no threats, no boring days, and by far his favorite, many hot women had just now entered in his life while on his journey…

**Hell yeah biz nitches! Freaking finished with this chapter, had to do it on the family comp while the 'rents were out. I made this chapter my longest so far and hope you like it, the wave arc will be slightly different since Naruto can't meet zabuza on the road since zabuza has yet to know that Naruto is even a target. Please vote on my poll for naruto's final power to his sword. And then once I get 100 votes, I will pick the winner. Then once the poll is taken down I will add a new one, which will be a bunch of women to choose from to be in naruto's harem. I realized that I didn't give you a good chance at choosing. I will pick the top 5 women to be in. the women that are already in are these women:**

**Konan**

**Koyuki**

**Temari**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Yugito**

**Mei**

**Tsunami**

**And Samui**

**I got to add Temari as the eleventh. The women in the new poll will be older women, like Tsume, Tsunade, Mikoto (if chosen, she will get saved, but go somewhere… that I can't tell you ^.^), and like Shions mom or something. Those type of women. So please hurry up and vote on my 3****rd**** sword power poll and then I can get that up. Remember to R&R since I took the time out of my day to make this stuff lmfao. Took a while to since I had to deal with watching sibs at the same time.**

**Now it's time to go battle with the purple headed storm trooper! (Jk jk, I heard that from a friend who read it in a funny joke book, it was another way to say jerking off. Once again I was JK-ing.) I really actually have to go to bed, since school might be tomorrow and I hope it isn't, since it is snowing and snowing and we may get a blizzard… wonder what that's like?**

**I'm out ja ne, derick scarff.**


End file.
